<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after the end by Meatball42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475376">after the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42'>Meatball42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nooroo isn't angry. He's just tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>after the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/gifts">Chanter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Miraculous trickle into their pocket dimension slowly, tiredly, sore and hearthurt. They spill inside in any which order, but they huddle around and tuck up close to the worst injured.</p><p>Tikki and Plagg have their own cuddle piles, and Nooroo doesn’t begrudge them that, even if they just defeated the man who wielded him for years. Mullo tucks up close to him on several sides, sharing her warmth, and Stompp and Roaar pace around him protectively.</p><p>On the inside, Nooroo is sore, but on the outside, he is surrounded and he is beloved. With time, it will be enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>